


Music

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Torture, Creepy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac’s kidnapper shows up in the hospital again
Series: writer's month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a timestamp after ‘silenced.’

Ever since Jack found Mac in his hospital bed with that damn note, Mac has been silent. Riley checked the camera feeds but there was nothing out of the ordinary. And since there are no camera’s on the ward itself, they have nothing.

When Mac wakes, only his eyes open and the thousand yard stare is back. Nothing Jack says of does changes his posture. He doesn´t move out of his own, but doesn´t fight anybody that moves him. The doctors can’t find what was done to him. It is a mystery and Jack beats himself up for it. He hasn´t kept Mac safe, no matter what anybody says.

Jack is sitting next to Mac’s bed playing with his iTunes and opening a playlist. It is just too quiet in the room.

The moment the first tune plays, Mac turns his head towards it.

‘Mac?’

The kid doesn´t respond to him and he still has the vacant stare but he moves his body so he is facing the music. It isn´t what Jack hoped for but he clearly isn´t catatonic at the moment.

* * *

For all the resources the Phoenix has, they haven´t been able to figure out what happened to Mac. The note was clean, no fingerprints, generic printer paper, generic ink, nothing they could work with. There is no clue to whoever did this. So as long as Mac doesn´t talk, they are stuck.

* * *

‘Hi Mac, ready for some exercise?’ Hanna, Mac’s therapist asks with a honest smile, ‘Jack here told me he is more than ready to go back home and leave this place.’

She leans in close and whispers, ‘the coffee is terrible here.’ She then starts stretching Mac’s limbs.

‘You can take a shower Jack, I thrust Mac not to do anything you wouldn´t.’

Jack smiles, ‘thanks, will be back in a jiffy.’

Hanna knows Jack won’t leave Mac alone in the room since the incident, so this is the best she can do for him.

‘So Mac, tell me, what do you do in your free time? Jack told me you like to tinker on an old timer bike that belonged to your grandfather? We should compare notes. I have one myself.’

She stops talking when she has a feeling someone is watching her. It’s probably Jack, but he always announces his arrival. So when nothing comes, she turns towards the door. A man is watching them.

‘Can I help you?’

‘Yes, I’m visiting my wife and she asked for a bottle of water.’

‘There are bottles of water in the pantry sir.’

‘Thank you.’

While talking she pushed her aggression alarm and off of a sudden nurses and technical personnel as well as security enter the ward.

‘Male, late forties, dark hair, he was wearing jeans and a white button down and white Adidas sneakers. I sent him to the pantry.’

Everybody ventures out and two male nurses stay with her and Mac.

When Jack comes back from his shower he immediately picks up in the changed dynamics on the ward. He runs towards Mac’s room where he is met by Hanna.

‘What happened?’

‘There was this guy studying us, told me he was visiting his wife, but visiting hours aren’t until this afternoon. I immediately alerted security.’

‘You did good, how is Mac?’

‘He’s fine, aren’t you Mac?’

Jack takes out his phone and calls Matty to relay all the info they will need to find this guy. She promises to send a team to assist hospital security. When everything is taken care of, Jack walks back to Mac’s room and sits down next to him.

‘Hey kid, everything is alright here, you’re safe.’

But he knows Mac is likely to pick up on his anxiety, so he takes his phone and starts some Music.

‘We’re gonna catch this guy Mac, I promise.’


End file.
